Deffnese stratagies
by LuzDeLaLuna0
Summary: the classic highschool set scene. With a little help from his agressive actions Leon helps Cloud and in turn recieves a 'thank you' he wasnt expecting


DISCLAIMER XX: I do not own final fantasy or any of these characters, simply in love

Leon walked slowly following the flood of students to the cafeteria. He didn't want to be with them hearing their talk floating around it drove him mad. He much rather stick to himself and stick to himself he did. He sat at a table close to the door ready to be the first one out. He tried not to care as the area suddenly got louder. Cloud was being pushed back onto the table by a senior, Sephiroth, they called him. There were people around them probably anticipating a fight. Those two had be at it for years junior year wasn't going to change their mutual dislike.

"Cloud!" a girl exclaimed going over to him as someone pulled the taller boy away.

Leon recognized her as the girl who was always clinging to the blonde. Well not clinging but it might as well have been. He adverted his eyes once the two walked away together. He ran a hand through his hair focusing now on how the sky darkened instead of the rumors pushing at the back of his mind.

As Leon left school he was stopped by yelling. It was the brown haired girl.

"you had better-!" she stopped Cloud putting a hand on her shoulder

"better what Tifa? Leave him alone?" Sephiroth laughed

So that was her name. it put Leon on edge how Cloud never did anything. He for one would take the chance to fight the arrogant senior. Cloud turned and walked away Tifa following. Leon continued away from the school restraining his fists.

The next day Leon sat out on the steps before school started contemplating either skipping or not. He saw Sephiroth coming up the sidewalk behind the unsuspecting Cloud and pushed him into the brick wall. Leon's eyes narrowed hoping Cloud did something when the older boy turned him around. He groaned when Cloud just turned his face to the side. When he received a hard blow that was the last thing Leon could take. He jumped off the steps and came over to the two boys that were drawing attention.

"is this your friend Strife?" he smirked

Leon didn't care about the size or age difference he pushed the taller boy back away from Cloud striking his jaw before he could react. Leon was quicker than the reaction knocking him to the grass. He was ready to lay into him on the ground when an officer grabbed his arm.

"alright" he said gruffly pulling the brunette up "come on"

Leon looked back at Cloud before he was pulled into the school building. The officer left him in the principal's office, a place he had memorized by now.

"hello Leon" the principal, a balding grey haired man, came in "I wish I could say its nice to see you again"

"Same here" Leon crossed his arms

The door opened and in came Cloud with Sephiroth behind.

"Sephiroth" the principal nodded "its been awhile but Mr. Strife I'm surprised to see you here"

Cloud rubbed his arm, he was too. Sephiroth glared hard at Leon. Leon smirked he could practically hear the boys teeth grinding.

"is someone going to tell me what happened?" the principal asked leaning back in his chair.

"Junior drove his fist into my jaw." Sephiroth accused

"I barely touched you" Leon scoffed as if the red marks on Sephiroth's jaw didn't prove otherwise.

"you want-"

"sir, Leon was defending me he isn't in this" Cloud said solidly

Leon shook his head. Cloud could stand up for him but not his self?

The principal nodded "unfortunately defending someone else isn't enough to keep you from suspension"

Leon shrugged. Suspension was better than skipping.

"as for you Sephiroth this isn't the first time iv seen you this week you are going to work the after school programs or have a suspension on your record."

Sephiroth left the room obviously stopping words he wanted to say.

"As for you Cloud-"

"sir?"

"yes?"

"instead of Leon taking a suspension why don't you send him to tutoring and ill work the hours for tutor?" Cloud suggested

Leon raised an eyebrow. Tutoring? For school? With him?

The principal smiled standing "sounds like you have everything under control. Go on then. Leonhart I espect dedicated attendance from you." He said before going into the backroom dismissing them

"you could say thank you" Cloud said as they left

"so could you" Leon replied before walking away

"ill see you after school" Cloud called attracting attention of onlookers. Leon gave a halfhearted salute continuing to walk away.

Leon rubbed his temples with his fingers. He had been sitting here almost two hours longer than he needed to be. Listening to Clouds voice wasn't so bad but trying to focus on what he was saying was enough to drive him _past_ insanity.

"I think were done today" Cloud sighed at Leon's expression.

Leon stood relieved. He was ready to get out but as he left the room Cloud put a hand on his shoulder. He turned surprised to be confronted with bright blue eyes close to his.

"I never said thank you for earlier"

Leon's heart stuttered falling off a cliff into his stomach as Cloud placed a kiss at the corner of his lips.

"thank you" Cloud smiled then left.

Once his heart started again Leon breathed. A boy just kissed him. A beautiful boy just kissed him and he was ok with it.

After school Leon couldn't focus. It was normal for him not to be able to focus on what he was supposed to learn but now he couldn't even focus on words.

"Leon?"

"Hm?" he blinked looking at cloud.

"iv been talking for close to twenty minutes and I know you haven't heard anything iv said"

Leon didn't answer.

"ok should we just stop?"

Leon felt a shock in his stomach telling him he didn't want that to happen. "why did you do it?" he asked

"do what?"

"you have a girlfriend" Leon continued

"no I don't"

"what about that girl?"

"Tifa? She's my best friend" Cloud shrugged

"you still didn't tell me why"

"why I kissed you?" Cloud smiled when Leon looked away.

"yeah"

"do I need a reason?"

Leon looked at Cloud like he was crazy. "guys don't kiss other guys"

"even if the other guy likes it?"

Leon's eyes widened.

Cloud grinned and leaned over the desk "you not denying it"

Leon pushed up from the desk knocking the chair over. He was ready to leave the room but Clouds hand clamped firmly around his wrist. Surprised Leon looked back. Cloud pressed him against the wall taking his breath away. Why didn't he use this strength against Sephiroth?!

"can you honestly tell me you don't want me to kiss you?"

Leon's heart accelerated. Cloud pressed his lips to Leon's "you're not stopping me"

He wasn't going to stop him, he did want Cloud to kiss him. He was somewhat disappointed when the blonde let go.

"ill see you tomorrow then" Cloud said before leaving.

Leon ran his fingers through his hair. He was just going to do all that then leave? That's alright though, perfectly fine. He sighed and continued down the hall.

"ok Leonhart"

Leon was suddenly jolted and crashed to the floor. He stood to see Sephiroth in front of him. "what tha hell do you want?"

"there was nothing between us before but now there's something to settle" he was ready to punch Leon.

Leon smirked. He was ready.

Before Sephiroth could let it fly he was hit dead center of his face with a fist. His nose crunched under fast knuckles. Sephiroth groaned blood finding its way through his fingers over his nose and mouth. Cloud shook out his hand from the contact and Leon looked at him not believing what just happened.

"hitting me is one thing but hitting him is another gunna try it again?" Cloud asked pinching the boys broken nose.

"no"

"ok" Cloud pushed him away

"Cloud" Leon called for his attention after watching Sephiroth hurry down stairs.

"hm?" he turned to Leon

Leon grabbed Clouds hand pulling him close and kissed him. "thank you" he whispered on the blondes lips before kissing him again.


End file.
